thekardashiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Kris Jenner
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Kristen Mary "Kris" Jenner (née Houghton; born November 5, 1955) is an American television personality who rose to fame with the reality TV show Keeping Up with the Kardashians. Jenner has been married twice. Her first husband was lawyer Robert Kardashian and her second husband was Olympic star and TV celebrity Bruce Jenner. She has four children with Kardashian (Kourtney, Kim, Khloé, and Robert) and two with Jenner (Kendall and Kylie Jenner). Early life Jenner was born Kristen Mary Houghton in San Diego, California. She is the daughter of Mary Jo Shannon (née Campbell) and Robert Houghton, an engineer. When Jenner was seven years old, her parents divorced and she and her younger sister Karen were raised by their mother, until a few years later, when her mother married businessman Harry Shannon. Three months after moving to Oxnard, California, Harry's business partner ran off with all the company's money, so the family moved back to San Diego. Jenner attended Clairemont High School. She worked as a flight attendant for a year in 1976. Career Jenner runs her own production company, Jenner Communications, which is based in Los Angeles. Since the start of Keeping Up With The Kardashians, she has managed her daughter Kim's career. She also is involved with the business management of her other daughters and son. Writing Jenner's autobiography, Kris Jenner... and All Things Kardashian, was released on November 1, 2011. Television show Jenner hosted a pop culture-driven daytime talk show, Kris. The series began its six-week trial summer run on several Fox-owned stations on July 15, 2013. Kanye West, her son-in-law, revealed the first public picture of daughter North West on Kris Jenner's daytime talk show. The show's six-week trial run was not extended. Personal life Marriages, relationships and children Jenner married her first husband, lawyer Robert Kardashian (who later became widely known for his early legal representation of O. J. Simpson) on July 8, 1978. They have four children: daughters Kourtney (born 1979), Kim (born 1980), Khloé (born 1984) and son Rob (born 1987). They divorced in March 1991, but remained close friends until his death from esophageal cancer in 2003. In 2012, Kris confessed she had an affair with former soccer player and animator Todd Waterman during her marriage to Kardashian. She referred to Waterman as "Ryan" in her autobiography, but he revealed his identity on his own. They had an encounter on Keeping up with the Kardashians while Kris was having a tennis lesson. In April 1991, one month after her divorce from Kardashian, Jenner married her second husband, former Olympian Bruce Jenner. They have two daughters together: Kendall(born 1995) and Kylie (born 1997). In her autobiography, Jenner explained that she named her daughter Kendall Nicole after Nicole Brown Simpson. Through Bruce, Kris also had four stepchildren: Burt, Cassandra "Casey", Brandon and Brody. The Jenners announced their separation in October 2013, and on September 22, 2014, she filed for divorce, citing irreconcilable differences. The divorce became final on March 23, 2015. The Jenners continue to have an amicable relationship though Kris recently disclosed that Bruce is no longer included in certain key matters such as estate planning. She has four grandchildren. Plastic surgery As recounted in her memoir, Jenner underwent plastic surgery to enhance her breasts twice and has had extensive work done on her nose as well as many applications of botox. In June 2011, Jenner had plastic surgery months before her daughter Kim's wedding. She allowed the preparations and recovery from the surgery to be recorded. The video footage can be seen on E! Online and "Kim's Fairytale Wedding Part 1" episode of Keeping Up with the Kardashians. She explained: "I needed a little freshening up for the wedding. Just doing what a girl's gotta do!"